Teaching Cody
by Aqualicious
Summary: When Bailey wants to take her relationship with Cody to the next level, Cody is worried he wont be good enough. So, naturally, he turns to Zack for help... - Due to me getting a lot of emails & things, THIS IS TO BE CONTINUED


**Warning: This is a SLASH/INCEST fic, dont like it? Get off now! :) Also, its my first time actually writing a fic in like...3 years, so be nice, im a little rusty! XD**

"Oh Cody..." Bailey smiled, watching the waves dance about in the distance. "This is...great! I mean...its so perfect! The sunset, the meal...the...everything!" She beamed, it had really been planned out perfectly, First, Cody had prepared her a delicious dinner, just like she would have had at home. Then, he took her to the deck where they could enjoy the sunset. It had all gone so smoothly, he had to keep reminding himself it wasn't a dream. The two had been dating for 10 months now, and each moment with her felt like heaven. But there was one problem.

Both of them were almost 17, and pretty much the only couple that were still virgins in their class. Even his own brother had done it! It annoyed him, sure, he and Bailey had talked about it. And she was fine with the concept, it was just him, he was afraid. He was never good with the whole kissing thing and he was pretty sure he'd be even worse doing 'that'.

"So..." Bailey sighed, It was almost curfew. "Y'know, London's out visiting her dad for the weekend, you could...come back to my room if you wanted?"

Cody blushed at the thought, "I-I can't! I promised I'd help woody with his project, you know how he is, he's desperate to get at least a D instead of his usual F. I swear, He's zack's real twin and I'm the son of some sort of noble prize winning genius family." He laughed, Bailey laughed too, though it was obvious she was disappointed.

"Oh...Right...Okay, Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She sighed softly, giving him a quick peck on the lips before dashing off.

Cody made his way to his room, slowly. "Woody? Woooooody?" He called, though there was no answer.

"Your rooms being fumigated," The teen turned around to see his brother leaning against the door opposite. "Woody's been moved to some weird cabin where they keep the school supplies and stuff. I thought it was funny, people came rushing in with those masks on and everything. Woody was all 'I'm sorry! I'll never mix taco's and chilli again!'" Zack chuckled, Cody placed his hand on the door handle. "I really wouldn't open the door if I were you." Cody sighed and pulled his hand back.

"Great! SO where am I gonna sleep? This night really couldn't get any worse..." He fell against the door, "First, I disappoint Bailey yet again, and now I can't even stay in my own room tonight!" His hand formed a fist, "Dammit!" He punched the door.

"Woah, Woah! Chill! You can stay in my room tonight!" Zack sighed, opening the door. "But I got rid of that extra bed a while ago, so it's just one." He laughed, "It's alright though, 'Aint like it's the first time we've shared a bed, right?" The elder twin winked, Letting Cody walk in before him. "So, How'd your date with Bailey go?" Zack fell back onto the bed with a comic book. "Did you finally, y'know...?" He smirked, Cody shook his head and replied with a very quick, and dull, 'no'.

"Why not! I thought tonight was the night! Why didn't you?! You've been planning it for weeks!" Zack sat up. Cody sat beside him and sighed, "I'm afraid, alright?" Zack blinked, what was there to be afraid about? You get in, you do it, you leave. At least, that's what Zack thought.

"Afraid?"

"Yea...I mean...H-How would I even initiate it?! We've not even tongue kissed yet! A-And...I'd be afraid...Like...We've not done...A-Anything...Y'know...remotely s-sexual..."

Zack let out a rather mean giggle. "Want me to help ya?"

"Help me?"

"Yeah, y'know, tell you what to do...and say?"

"Well, Alright, I guess you're way ahead of me in this department." The two of them chuckled. Zack smiled, "Right, So, To start, I'd run my hand along her leg," Zack's hand brushed against Cody's thigh, "Like this." The younger blushed, "R-Right..."

"Then, You lean in..." He edged closer to his brother, "And..." He edged himself closer again, "Kiss her." Zack pressed his lips against Cody's softly. It was strange at first, a sort of, sickly sweet sensation. After a few seconds, he pulled back. Cody's face was flushed, Zack kissed him again. With more force this time, pushing him to the bed. "Mffph! Shrachhh!" His words were muffled, "Then, you continue, slowly...working...your way...down..." He kissed his neck, Cody let a small moan escape. Zack placed one hand on his head, letting his fingers run through his hair; and his other hand on his chest, pushing his shirt up. "Next...You lift her shirt up...gently..." Zack pulled Cody's shirt up over his head and continued to kiss his chest.

"Z-Zack...S-Stop It...!" Cody moaned, he was trying to protest but his body wouldn't let him. "Zack..." His voice melted. His brother was too busy teasing him to notices his faint cries.

Zack pulled back to check Cody's expression. He was blushing, quite heavily. Panting too. "Shh," Zack whispered. His hand disappeared down Cody's jeans. "Ah~!!!!" Cody jumped. Zacks hands moved over a growing bulge in the others pants. His hand began to pump, Cody panted. "A-Ah, Zack...S-Stop it!!!! T-This is wrong!" He bit his lip, moaning. After a few seconds, Zack drew his hand back, half finished. Letting the sticky mess seep through his fingers.

"I...I suppose...I have been under a lot of stress lately...I-I guess...This would be...a great way to r-relieve it..." Cody breathed.

"Hey! That's not why I'm doing this, alright?!" He was serious, why did he look so serious?

After a few more minutes of kissing and stripping. The pair were practically naked, apart from Zack's shirt. "You ready?" He asked, leaning over Cody. The other nodded. And with that; He raised the youngers legs, And thrusted into him with one swift move.

At first, it hurt. A lot. Cody had to bite his lip. Zack continued to thrust in and out. He was so tight, wrapping around him, cushioning him, drawing him in deeper. It was ecstasy. "Damn..." Zack looked down, "There's blood." He looked down at Cody, Cody just smiled and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. "It's alright," He breathed, "I'll be fine." Zack nodded and pushed himself further in, Cody winced for a moment, it still hurt, but no where near as much as it did in the beginning.

"Ah~" Cody moaned, Zack was stroking him whilst forcing himself in and out. "Z-Zack...Nnn!" Zack was all the way in, it was great. Bittersweet. The bleeding had stopped by now, And Cody's moans were beginning to sound more like moans of pleasure than pain. "H-Harder...." Cody shushed himself.

Without saying a word, Zack pressed his lips against Cody's, his tongue licked the younger twins lips. Cody's mouth opened in agreement, The two played with each other's tongues whilst Zack continued to thrust.

Cody's hips were moving too now, forcing Zack in deeper. "Z-Zack, I-I can't...I can't..." Cody could feel himself building up to climax, "J-Just a little more.." Zack panted, and after a few more pushes, they both came.

It was strange at first, the two just lay there, bodies tangled together. Neither of them said anything for a while, Until, "Zack...What did you mean by...'That's not why i'm doing this'?"

"...It's nothing." Zack stood up and went towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna clean myself up, you probably should too...Then...sleep...Okay?" He sighed.

"Hey Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Zack went into the bathroom and shit the door, "Wish I could tell that idiot how much I loved him." He laughed faintly, stepping into the shower.


End file.
